Love in the Shadows
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Elise Levesque is the daughter of Triple H. She is NXT trying to become a diva. Her dad wants her to move to the main roster but she doesn't think she's ready. That's not the only reason, she also wants to stay because of a special NXT superstar Bo Dallas. Will she go or will she stay? Read to find out. Requested one shot for Lee Aiden. I hope you like it


**J****ust to let you know I don't know very much about NXT so this may be a little off in facts so please bear with me. I hope this is what you wanted, if not i will be more than happy to redo it. **

* * *

"Elise, you should be in the main roster." My dad said as I continued to pace my dressing room in the backstage area of NXT.

"I've already told you dad, I don't want to yet. I want to earn way up there without any help from you or and of our family. I told you and mom this." I told him trying hard not to get mad, again.

"I know this but you are good enough to be a main roster diva!" He said almost yelling. The main reason I don't want to go to the main roster is because of a certain on the NXT Roster, but I'm not going to tell my dad that.

"I know this. Look dad I want to stay on NXT so I can get really good then go up to the main roster."

"Okay but we already know the superstar and diva that will be moving up to the main roster." He said before walking out of the room. I sighed, I knew I was the diva that would be moving up but I wonder who the superstar would be. I sat on the couch with a sigh. I wanted to start this and make my way to the top without any help from my dad, but it looks like I'm going to get it anyways. And another reason I don't want to leave is because Bo Dallas. I have been crushing on him since the beginning. But since he's going to the main roster maybe it won't be so bad. I got off the couch and went to catering in search of something to eat before tonight's show.

"Elise?" I turned around and there was Kaitlyn.

"Hey Kaitlyn how are you?" I asked stopping so she could come up to me.

"I'm good, look I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay what's up?" I asked as we started walking towards catering.

"Well their starting divas tag team championship and-"

"You want me to leave NXT to be your partner?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause like I told my dad I want to get to the main roster the right way not just cause my step mom is Stephanie McMahon and my dad is Triple H." I said to her.

"That's not why I want you to be my partner Elise."

"Then why?" I asked looking at her

"Cuz you're good at what you do. You are one of the best divas I've seen. And from you to me you're the best in NXT and hell maybe even out of all of us on the main roster." She said to me.

"Great speech Kaitlyn but it's still no. I don't want to be moved to the main roster by winning NXT fair and square." I said as I grabbed something to eat.

"But you know as well as I do that towards the end its all fan voted so you may not win." She said looking at me. I sighed, I knew that but now that I think about I may not win. But still I want to go fair and square to the main roster.

"I know that but I just want to do this the right way." I said as I grabbed something to eat and sat down. She sighed and sat down in front of me.

"At least think about it. You know this is a great opportunity." She said before standing up.

"I know that but I just don't think I'm ready for the main roster."

"What?! You're the only one who thinks that. Your dad, Vince, Stephanie and I all think you're ready to be on the main roster. Your talented enough and pretty enough. I think you will do great." She said, I sighed, all these people keep telling me I'm good enough I just don't feel ready to be on TV yet. Maybe it's my nerves I don't know I just don't know.

I sighed and looked down at the table, "fine I'll think about it." She smiled happily and clapped her hands together.

"Thank you so much Elise."

"I didn't agree yet." I said grinning lightly.

"I know but I hope you say yes." She said brightly. "Look I've got to get going so I can be at RAW but if you decided text me and then tell your dad." She said to me. I nodded. "See you later." She said smiling.

"See you later." I said as she walked off. I sat in my chair thinking, am I really ready to be on the main roster for WWE? I don't think I am but apparently everyone else thinks I am.

As I was sitting alone at this table thinking about if I should do this or not, someone sat down at the table across from me. I looked up and my dad was sitting in front of me.

"I heard Kaitlyn was talking to you about going to the main roster." He said looking all seriously at me.

"Yes, she was." I said as I looked up at him.

"And what did you tell her?" He asked.

"That I would think about it."

"She got farther than I did."

"We'll she made some valid points dad. All you said is that I need to go to the main roster. You said almost nothing about my talent. Kaitlyn did. She said I was good and good enough to be a main roster diva. As well as that there's a chance I won't win NXT since most of the end is fan voted."

"We always curve the fan votes somehow."

"I know that dad but still I just think she made more points as to why I should be on the main roster other than the fact that I'm good." I said to him.

"So what's your answer?" He asked looking at me.

"I don't know yet. I still want to think about it." I said.

"I need to know by the end of the day. If I don't know you won't be able to go with us to RAW." He said standing up.

"Okay I'll let you know soon." I told him smiling lightly. He nodded and walked off. I sighed; I have a lot to think about within the next five hours. From now, which is twelve, to five this afternoon. I hope I can make the right decision.

As I finished up my food I gathered everything up and stood up. I looked at the door and in walked a few of the wrestlers for NXT. As I walked to throw my trash away I noticed Bo Dallas in the group of wrestlers. I tried my hardest not to hit the ground as I walked by them. I heard him laugh and I near about lost it so I walked faster and went past the small group. I ran to my dressing room and closed the door behind me. I leaned against it and took a deep breath to try and calm myself. Once I regained my composure I walked away from the door and went over the small couch in the corner. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sat down. I lay back on the couch and thought about what to do. Do I want to stay here and have a small chance of going to the main roster or go now and get better as I go along?

As I was pondering my thoughts I heard a knock on the door. I continued to lay there and maybe the person on the other side would go away because I really don't want to talk to anybody right now. The knocking finally quit and I thought they went away until the door opened slightly. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep hoping they would go away.

"Elise?" I knew that voice. I cracked my eye open and Bo Dallas was standing at the door.

"Yeah?" I asked with a fake yawn as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked coming in more and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah but it's okay, I needed to wake up anyways." I said smiling gently at him. I sat up as he walked in and sat in the chair in front of the chair. "What's up?" I asked looking at him.

"I heard you may be going to the main roster." He said randomly after a good bit of silence.

"Yeah I maybe, I'm not sure if I am or not. I haven't made up my mind." I said trying to stop myself from babbling.

"Oh well you know if you do go to the main roster me and you will be the newbies." He said smiling lightly.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm already going into a tag team so..." I said trailing off. He smiled lightly and moved to sit beside me.

"I hope you do come to the main roster. I'll get to see you more." He said as he put his hand on my leg. I smiled and blushed. I had no idea he even knew who I was.

"I probably will it's a great opportunity." I said quietly.

"I hope you do." He said smiling. He leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly before standing up. "See you later." He said before leaving.

I sat on the couch beside myself; did he really just kiss my cheek? I blushed and put my hand to my cheek. Wow and now I know what I'm going to do.

As I sat in my grandfather's private plane on our way to the next city I can't help but think if I made the right decision or not.

"What cha thinking about Elise?" Stephanie asked as I looked out the window.

"If I made the right decision or not," I said not taking my eyes from the clouds below us.

"Right decision, why wouldn't you have made the right decision?" She asked. I turned my head and looked at her.

"I don't really know I just feel like the only reason I decided to come to the main roster is because I like a superstar." I said kind of quietly.

"Oh… well your good enough to be on the main roster and even if it is just for a guy you will still do great." She said smiling. I nodded then looked back out the window. I sure hope I made the right decision.

Once we arrived and got to the arena Stephanie showed me my dressing room and handed me a script since I would be debuting tonight.

"How did you guys know I'd come to the main roster?" I asked confused.

"We just guessed you're too much like your father." She said with a slight laugh. "Alright I'm going to let you get ready for the show see you later." She said before leaving. I stood in the room for a second before sitting on the couch to read over the script.

After my big debut I was on my way to my locker room when someone stopped me.

"Elise?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and there was Bo.

"Hey Bo what's up?" I asked smiling lightly at him.

"Please call me Tyler, Bo is just my ring name." He said smiling.

"Okay, Tyler, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat tonight after the show." I could tell he was nervous.

I smiled at him, "I'd love to." I said trying to hide my excitement.

He smiled and looked at me, "great. Um want me to come to your locker room after I get done?" He asked.

"Sure," I said smiling happily.

He smiled, "see you then." He said before walking off down the hall. I smiled; I have a date with the guy I've been crushing on for months now.

**~Two Years Later~**

It's been two years since mine and Bo's first date. We have been married for a year and I love him so much. I'm Diva's Champion but not for long since I have to give up my title since I am pregnant with our first child. We are so happy with each other and I can't wait to be a mother. Even if I did like him from the shadows for a while it was well worth it. I love my life now and I know becoming a Diva was well worth it.

Please Review


End file.
